1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, lighter, more compact and more sophisticated semiconductor devices are generally required in the industry, a dense installation of interconnects, a miniaturization of a logical device and an increased capacity of a memory are proceeded in semiconductor devices such as a multi-chip package.
A solution for such requirements is an attempt for achieving a dense installation of interconnects by providing a through electrode in a semiconductor substrate. Typical conventional through electrode is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S60-140,850 (1985). A device is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S60-140,850, in which an aperture is provided in a substrate, and a back surface bump for contacting with a through electrode is provided in the aperture in the lower portion of the through electrode composed of a polycrystalline silicon film.